


Kittens

by Kalloway



Series: Lives!verse [10]
Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Had Nicol always had kittens?
Series: Lives!verse [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538776
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> No True Pair, 2012~2013, "Orga and Nicol are in a marriage of convenience"

Well, it did let Nicol stay in Orb. Or was it Orga? Mayura couldn't remember. She'd also forgotten exactly why she'd agreed to help Nicol clean their place, but it did need to be done and Nicol wasn't strong enough to do it all on his own. And Orga just kept reading.

Just because they were only together to get past some stupid rules didn't mean he didn't have to help out, she thought. But then she just kept cleaning anyway. And wondering about Miguel and where he was. He'd help. But he was probably working.

Had Nicol always had three kittens? Or maybe they were Orga's? Had she asked?

How was the kitchen a mess again? Why was it dark already? Were there more than three kittens?

Had...

Mayura woke with a start, a little confused that it really was dark, and also by the warm body beside hers.

"Mayura?" Nicol's voice questioned softly. He shifted against her and she snuggled closer.

"Weird dream," Mayura replied. "You don't have to marry anyone to stay in Orb, do you?"

"Huh?"

"If that ever comes up, we'll fight over you," Miguel commented sleepily from Nicol's other side. "But I don't think it will. What were you dreaming?"

"Nothing," Mayura said. "Don't worry... I don't really remember anyway..."

Though she did give Orga a bit of an odd look the next time she saw him.


End file.
